A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Caius Volturi finds his singer... ONE-SHOT


**So! Its my friend's Saffy's birthday today and so I wrote this for her. I hope you have a happy birthday and get everything you want! **

The blonde haired vampire stood under the clock tower, his red eyes scanning the sea of people in front of him. He wouldn't usually leave the castle, especially during the day, but something had drawn him out. He knew that something was in his city, something he wanted more than anything, something that's taking over him mind and making him go crazy. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't keep his mind off of that little thing. It consumed his every thought, drew his attention away from important things which needed dire attention.

"Sire, Master Aro has sent me for you" a small voice said.

"Tell him to wait" the blond told the girl, Jane, without sparing her a glance.

"Yes, Master Caius" Jane bowed slightly before backing off and walking away down the hall.

Caius closes him eyes, taking a deep breath in breath in. There was a faint smell, a smell of strawberries and vanilla. The scent mixed in with other who were less appealing that that one. It made his mouth water, his eyes glow and a possessive growl emit from his chest. He had to find the person, no, angel, it belonged too.

Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, Caius stepped out from the shadows and into the light. Keeping his head down and his eyes locked ahead of him, Caius began to follow the scent; his mind

wheeling with excitement. Who she look as divine as she smelt? Or is it a he? Caius swallowed the pool of venom which formed in his mouth at the thought of this persons blood on his lips.

He'd never felt like this about blood before, never felt so crazed and out of control. He didn't even remember feeling this insane as a newborn who craved blood even millisecond of the day. It was new to him, something new and unheard of; for him at least. He knew what is was, seen it happen before of course but never had it happened for him. He was following the scent of his _singer_. There was only ever going to be one persons blood who ever had this affect on him. He had thought it was his wife, early on in their relationship, as he loved her scent; it made him go mad with need.

But this isn't sending him mad with sexual need, this is sending him over the edge with hunger. Not only did his throat burn but his stomach seemed to twist and churn. He felt his breathing hitch in anticipation as the scent got stronger, as his singer got closer. Though breathing wasn't essential to survive, he felt he had to; he had to breathe the scent in.

He stopped at a corner, knowing the carrier of scent was soon going to walk by. And they did; within a minute. Caius followed the girl, his eyes scanning over her. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in messy curls over her shoulders but, as he watched, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail; exposing her pale neck. Her skin was almost as white as his, pale, creamy and soft looking. She looks over her shoulder, and he could see her blue eyes which were hidden behind her rectangular glasses.

Guessing where she was going, Caius disappeared. Using his vampire speed to his advantage, he quickly made his way to a spot a few streets ahead. He waited for her, his eyes bright and full of excitement. She rounded the corner and caught sight of him. Her blue eyes met his red ones and she quickly looked away. Keeping her head down, she passed him.

"Hi" Caius said as he fell into step beside her. "I'm Caius."

"Oh...H-hi" the girl stammered, her cheeks flushing with warm, mouthwatering blood. "Saffron."

"Nice to meet you" he smirked, knowing that it was only going to be nice for him. There was silence between them for a few moments as they continued walking, while Caius thought of a way to get her into a dark alley alone. "So, Saffron, what brought you to Volterra?"

"A job opportunity" Saffron replied, her voice quiet. She sighed, giving a small shrug. "There's not much left for me back home."

Not much left for her, does that mean that she wouldn't be missed? Could he kill the girl and not have to worry about the possibility of her family coming looking for her? It sounded liked it to Caius and he was more than happy to go along with it. No matter the consequences really. He was Caius Volturi and if he wanted something, he got it. And right now, he wanted the girls blood.

They turned down quiet street, people much to busy to notice them. Up head, Caius spotted a dark turning and, as they walked past, quickly pushed Saffron down it. He clamped his hand down over her mouth as he pulled her down the darkened alley. She struggled against him, her nails clawing uselessly at his hand.

He roughly pushed her against the wall, his nose dropping to take in the scent of her conveniently exposed neck. His mouth watered at the smell of mixed strawberries and vanilla; the smell that not reminded him of heaven. He pressed his lips to her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

Something wet ran down the hand covering her mouth, drawing his attention and making him look up at her. Her eyes were rimmed red as tears fell. With his free hand, he stroked the side of her face, shushing her before returning his attention back to her neck.

He run his fingertips gently over her neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Warm blood seeped into his mouth, making him moan in pure bliss. Her blood, live her scent, was divine. It was sweet, like the strawberries and vanilla, but it had a hidden kick as it hit the back of his throat. His mouth felt as if it were on fire but not the painful kind. It was the type of fire you get when you see the most cutest thing ever. Well... that was close enough.

As he sunk his teeth in deeper, her hands found grabbed at his hair; trying, unsuccessfully, to pull his head from her. Her tears were falling harder, running over his hand like a river. She was screaming too, though it was muffled by his hand covering her mouth. As the blood started to leave her body, her fights started to stop, not having the energy to keep going any longer.

Caius considered taking all the blood from her body but soon chose against it. Even if she became immortal, she would keep her sweet and natural scent. Felix could teach her to fight and she might even have a... _gift_... she could become a member of the guard and he would be able to get a fix of his _singers_ blood every once in a while.

With huge reluctance, he removed his mouth from her neck and his hand from her mouth. With the little energy she had, she wasn't able to stand up and soon crumpled to the floor. Caius licked his lips, assuring all trace of blood were gone before picking her up and running back to the castle.

As he walked through the door, Jane quickly stood and rushed over to him. He handed the girl over to her. "Her name is Saffron, take her to Felix and have him train her when she awakes. Keep me updated on her progress."

"Yes, Master" Jane bowed her head before quickly rushing off with an unconscious Saffron in his arms.

"Caius, where have you been" Aro asked, standing up as he made him way into the throne room. Caius walked straight up to him, placing his hand in his 'brother's. Aro looked distant for a moment before giving a knowing sigh, "Ah."

"What have I missed?" Caius questioned as he sat down, ready to get on with professional business and not his personal business. The next few hundred years were going to be quite exciting, that's all he really knew for sure...


End file.
